A liquid crystal display device has been used widely more and more year by year as a space-saving image display device having low power consumption. With the expansion of the market for so-called mobile usage, for example, a mobile phone or a tablet PC, in addition to the market in which an image of high definition is required, for example, a television set, the need for reduction in thickness of the device has been increased more and more.
The basic constitution of liquid crystal display device comprises polarizing plates disposed on the both sides of a liquid crystal cell. Since the polarizing plate takes a role for passing only light of polarization in the definite direction, the performance of liquid crystal display device is greatly influenced with the performance of the polarizing plate. The polarizing plate ordinarily has a constitution of a polarizer comprising, for example, a polyvinyl alcohol film in which iodine or a dye is adsorbed and oriented and transparent protective films (protective films for polarizing plate) stuck on the front and rear sides of the polarizer.
When the polarizer or liquid crystal cell is exposed to an ultraviolet light, the polarizer or liquid crystal molecule is decomposed to deteriorate the display performance and thus, a method for inhibiting transmission of the ultraviolet light has been adopted by adding an ultraviolet absorbing agent to the protective film for polarizing plate.
However, in order to control the transmittance of ultraviolet light in a low level in the protective film for polarizing plate having a small thickness, it is necessary to add an ultraviolet absorbing agent in a high concentration to cause a problem of bleed out of the ultraviolet absorbing agent or an adverse effect on the physical property of film and thus, the improvement has been requested.
In JP-A-2009-209343 (the term “JP-A” as used herein means an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”) and JP-A-2009-96971, an ultraviolet absorbing agent having a maximum absorption wavelength in a wavelength range longer than 360 nm is disclosed.
In JP-A-2011-186358 and JP-A-2008-281680, a cellulose acylate film to which the ultraviolet absorbing agent described in JP-A-2009-209343 or JP-A-2009-96971 is added is disclosed.